The Practicing
by PowerGirlRainbowRebecca
Summary: A newly caught ralts is practicing for a contest, with her trainer Katrina, or Rose as she likes to be called, a friend Zillie the zigzagoon, a treecko named Traver, and Rose's twin who looks nothing like her, March. And all of it's in Ralts' point of view.


**I do not own Pokémon, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Ralts P.O.V.

"Okay Ralts, try using growl, but make it as cute as you can!" My trainer, Katrina, or Rose as she likes to be called, ordered.

I focus on pulling out my cutest growl, and a few seconds later I'm ready.

"Ral-alts!" Is what Rose hears, when in reality I just growled, but she seems to like the fact that I looked 'cutely tough'.

You see my trainer is what they call a 'coordinator', they try to make their Pokémon, like me, Ralts, to look beautiful, using their moves in unique ways.

"I wouldn't have guessed that _you_ of all Pokémon would be trying to look cute. Ha!" My friend, Zillie, a zigzagoon, laughed from March's lap.

Zillie is an old friend of mine, you see, a while after I got caught he found me and _somehow_ got Rose's sister, March, to catch him. I believe that they thought we were best friends, which we are, it' just complicated.

"Now Zillie, you know that I can be a girly Kirlia when I want to." I correct, listening to see if Rose wanted me to do something else.

"Oh, it's just," Zillie giggles, "you are too much of a tomboy, to be cute." He finishes, with a laugh.

"Kay Ralts," Rose begins, "how about we try teleport? Try to make it look like you're doing a dance in the air!" She calls to me.

I close my eyes, while pushing Zillie's comments to the back of my head, and focus on teleporting; it's not as easy as it looks.

Soon enough I feel the cool feeling I get when I teleport, and I can tell I'm in the air, and after a few seconds I'm doing what I think looks like a 'dance in the air' as Rose put it.

After a few summersaults and twirls I'm landing, "Ral ralts!" is what reaches Rose's ears, when I really said, "That was fun!" with a little giggle at the end, which everyone heard.

"Wow! Ralts, that was amazing!" Rose cries, and, feeling her emotions, I can tell she honestly thinks I did wonderful.

March just claps, while I can feel Zillie smirking at me, "Don't you think she did great, March?" Rose quickly asks her.

"Yeah," March begins, "she's really got that down."

"Yeah," Zillie mimics, "you've really got that down, waltz queen!" before bursting out laughing, confusing our trainers.

"O-kay," Rose begins, backing away from Zillie, "how about we practice confusion."

Finally, I because then, I can 'accidentally' confuse Zillie.

I smirk, without anyone, but Zillie, noticing.

"Try using teleport, to get on this flying disc," Rose began to explain, holding the said disc up, "and use confusion to try to make it go back towards me, and then teleport and land."

She quickly didn't waste time before letting the disc fly through the air; I then quickly set to work my teleport.

Soon we had finished, plus it only took me two tries before using confusion on Zillie, and only three tries to get it down. You see the trick was to teleport in front of it first, use confusion, and then after it turned back, teleport on to it, then flip and teleport to the ground.

"Great job Ralts," Rose praised me, smiling, "take a brake while we make lunch. Kay?" I nod.

I head towards the green lizard-like Pokémon, a treecko named Traver I've learned, since I'm not up to Zillie's annoying 'jokes' right now.

"Hey," I start, "Traver, are you up to a race to see who can get to the top of the tree first?" I ask cheerfully, we like to race, mostly Traver climbing whatever, and me teleporting.

"Sure," He replies, "I'm bored anyways, Zillie took my shiny rock." He likes to look at rocks that shine or have a weird color.

"Okay, we'll race to the top of that tree right there, kay?" I say, making sure we both understand.

"Got it, Waltzy."

And suddenly I feel like killing him.

Zillie and Traver have nicknamed me 'Waltzy' because it sounds a bit like Ralts, and they thought it was funny that I wanted to learn to waltz.

Within seconds I'm at the top of the tree while he's only half way up, "Hey Traver," I taunt, "I beat you to the top, and I thought you were faster than that."

After Traver pushing me off the tree and me going back up, just to push _him_ off, it's time for lunch.

I eat my food quickly, because A. it's my favorite flavor, and B. I'm hungry, can you blame me?

"Ral-ral-ralts!" Is what Rose hears when I yawn, "Hey Ralts, you tried?" She asks, kindly.

I nod, yawning again, before she scoops me up into her arms and brings me in to her tent.

"There you go, just get cozy while I get your Pokéball." She says, turning towards her bag, looking for my Pokéball.

I yawn again and close my eyes, listening to March singing Traver and Zillie a lullaby outside, you know it turns out that Rose and March had gotten Traver together and had shared him since wherever they got him at was out of Pokémon, and they made a deal that whoever catches a Pokémon first doesn't get him.

Rose caught me, so March got Traver, and then soon after caught Zillie.

"There we go," I hear Rose say, faintly, as I am falling asleep, "Return Ralts." I hear before I feel myself returning to the peaceful Pokéball.

The Pokéball without any noise.


End file.
